Everyday Winchesters
by Meggin Lane and Orange Autumn
Summary: Ever wonder what Dean and Sam do when they're not hunting Supernatural things?


Hello! Welcome to Meggin Lane and Orange Autumn's first collab. fic! We're excited to bring you varied stories of Dean and Sam doing normal, non-supernatural, everyday things! We love seeing the boys in their element, don't get us wrong, but who can resist exploring the areas of Dean and Sam's lives that we don't get to see.

So sit back and enjoy our various tales of The Everyday Winchesters!

.

**Summary**: Dean has a toothache, but won't admit it; Sam makes him.

.

.

**Everyday Winchesters - A Trip To The Dentist**

.

.

.

Sam woke up early because the birds were twittering so loudly outside in the bright, spring morning that even with the motel window shut, and the shades drawn, he could hear them all too well. He looked over to the next bed and saw, in the dim light of the room, the sleeping form of his brother snoring softly. Dean could always sleep through natural noises like thunder and howling wind, and Sam was surprised that he could now add noisy birds to the list. But sleep wasn't going to come back for Sam so with a soft groan he rose out of bed. Dean stirred at the sound of his groan and Sam froze. The only noise that was sure to wake his brother instantly no matter how deep Dean slept was the sound of Sam's voice. As far back as he could remember if he even made even the smallest peep Dean's eyes would pop open unfocused and he'd mumble, "Sammy, ya'aright?" Sam called it Dean's sleep talking, cause half the time he'd be sound asleep when he said it; his brother'd never admit it though.

So silently easing himself off the mattress and over to duffle that had his clothes, Sam crept into the bathroom to get dressed. He'd seen a decent looking coffee shop on their way to the motel. 'Maybe I can have a Vanilla cappuccino and croissant without having to hear Dean complain about it being girl food. I'll pick him up his Large Black and a bear claw or apple turnover, maybe by getting him his favorites he'll be less grumpy than he's been the past few mornings.' Sam couldn't help but smile a little to himself, 'Dean a chipper, bright eyed morning person? Never has been, never will be. But you couldn't ask for anyone better to watch your back on the heavy side of midnight when facing an unseen horror. So what if he was a little grumpy the next morning.'

-xXxXx-

By the time Dean woke up Sam was sitting at the little table across from the foot of his bed typing away softly on his laptop as usual.

The smell of coffee hung in the air and Dean's senses perked at a second, delicious smell. 'Apple Turnover!' reached him. The mouth-watering scent of his favorite breakfast lured him from sleep like a moth to a light bulb.

He rose and threw the covers back, planting both feet on the carpet at the same time before making his way over to the table, drawn by the beckoning aromas. He stood there in his boxers and T a moment as the food on the table came into focus.

"Mhmm... Thanks, Sammy," he murmured as he swallowed his first gulp of caffeine. "Ow," And winced as the hot liquid kicked the nerve in his jaw ablaze with fiery pain.

"Burnt tongue?" Sam asked, looking up from his research.

"Mmmph," was Dean's only reply as he set his coffee down and rolled his tongue over the aching tooth, expression pained. It was the same tooth that had been bothering him for a while now. Today it was extra-sensitive, and that didn't sit well with him. After all those lectures from his Dad about brushing twice a day, and sticking to it, he still had a cavity develop? Where was the justice in that? 'No! It's not a cavity. It's just some soreness from eating too many peanut M&M's... I'll have to buy some girly sensitive toothpaste or somethin'.'

"Can't still be that hot. I've been back a half hour." Sam responded, eyes back on the laptop.

"Hey, Sam, why d'ya suppose they call this an Apple Turnover when you have it for Breakfast but Pie when you eat it at night?" He asked as he picked the apple turnover up and prepared to take a bite.

Sam did one of his deep sighs, and never taking his eyes off the screen, he said, "I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the crust..."

"OW! Sonofabitch!" Dean exclaimed pulling the turnover away. His eyes squint shut with the pain and his other hand pressed over his mouth more from the shock of it than anything else. He felt betrayed; pie should never cause pain. It just wasn't right! When he opened his eyes apprehension spread through him as he caught Sam watching him with a hawk eyed expression. The jig was up.

"You alright? Sam asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Just bit my tongue, is all." Dean lied. "Guess I won't be buying any lottery tickets today!" He tried to joke around the throbbing in his mouth as he slowly sat down opposite Sam.

Sam gave him another worried look then shrugged and focused himself back on the laptop.

'Good', thought Dean, 'do your geek boy thing and maybe I can concentrate on chewing this on the other side of my….ow!'

-xXxXx-

It wasn't the small noise his brother made that had Sam look back up, it was the physical shudder that rocked the table. And there it was again, Sam observed, Dean was doing the squint face and chewing very slowly. 'Huh, that never happens' Sam thought, 'usually Dean wolfs down his food so fast that I wonder if he even tastes it, and looking at him now I can count each chew. Somthin's up with his mouth.'

He decided that this matter like many others would be, ironically, like pulling teeth. Dean was terrible about admitting when he needed help, so as usual, Sam was going to have to find some way to slowly, but surely wear him down.

Sam sighed inwardly. 'Great...'

-xXxXx-

Sam glanced over at his brother calculatingly. Dean's eyes were fixed on the road, head gently bobbing to The Allman Brother's "Ramblin' Man." Sam had already surmised that general tooth problems were more often located in the back teeth, so if he just... reached out... and...

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean barked, showing no signs of pain, just startled irritation after Sam's odd jaw poke. "Uhhh, there was a bug... on your... cheek," Sam explained lamely. Dean eyed him critically for a few seconds before shaking his head and muttering darkly.

"Uh, Dean, I gotta pee and I'm real thirsty, pull into the next gas station we see so I can take a leak and grab a drink will ya?" Sam asked.

"For cryin' out loud Sam, we just hit the road," said Dean, "You can't wait to do both?"

Sam put on the puppy face and blinked at his cranky sib.

"Ohhh, dammit, we wanna be in the next town by sunset ya know," Dean said to the road ahead.

"Stop griping, it won't take long and you can top "Her" off so we can drive straight through for the next seven stop lights" Sam grumbled, never missing an opportunity to razz his big brother about their gas guzzling choice of transport.

Truth is, he loved the Impala, too; it was more a home to him than any house had ever been in his memory. But it wasn't practical and more and more of the credit cards they scammed got racked keeping "Her" fed than them.

"Don't listen to him, Baby" Dean cooed at the car as he gently stoked the top of the dash, "He doesn't mean to dis ya like that, it's just that his eye balls are beginning to float and turn yellow."

"Very funny, Dean" Sam snarked.

"Hey, I could just aim for all the pot holes, ya know?" Dean smirked.

"And damage a rim? I don't think so."

"Ah, yer right," Dean said and returned to petting the dash, "Not even if it would teach the ungrateful little brother a lesson," he added in his cooing voice again.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Get a roooom."

-xXxXx-

Once they stopped to refuel the car Sam made sure to get out with Dean and walk beside him on his other side; so as to better poke the side of his jaw he hadn't tested yet. And he did just that as they were traversing the distance between the car and the mini-mart.

"OW!" Dean yelped, jumping away, both hands covering where Sam had poked.

"HA!" Sam exclaimed, pointing at Dean purposefully. "I knew you were lying!"

"About what?! You just jabbed me in the face!"

"I didn't JAB you, I poked you, just like in the car. Except I poked the wrong side of your face then."

"What?" Dean questioned, in the same tone he'd used at that airport when Sam had told him he'd do the job alone.

"You have a cavity, admit it!"

"No! My face hurts cause YOU jabbed me! You're a freakish giant that doesn't know his own strength!"

"Deaan," Sam growled. It was then that Sam took the time to notice all the mini-mart patrons frozen at various spots around them watching in morbid fascination as a tall man yelled at a shorter man clutching his face, and he realized it looked to them like a random parking lot fight was about to erupt.

"That man botherin' you darrrlin?"

Both brothers' heads snapped up to the giant of a biker that suddenly appeared at Dean's side. He had a good three inches and 50lbs on Sam and was covered in tattoos from what they could see under all that black leather. He nodded his chin once more in Sam's direction while keeping his steady eyes on Dean.

"Uh, no," Dean shot Sam a death look, turned to his would-be champion, and tried to smile but the pain made it more of a grimace. "He's my brother and he gets like that sometimes."

Sam gulped.

"Well, yeeew let me know if I can be of serrrvice" the giant drawled giving Dean a final wink, "ya hear?"

Both Winchesters watched the back of the retreating leather clad giant until he was out of earshot.

Sam let the laugh he'd held explode from his lungs, but a punch in the arm cut it short. "Hey, ouch!" He rubbed the sore spot but smirked back at Dean's _double_ death glare.

"That's for poking me in the face!" Dean said in a loud, hoarse whisper.

"What?!" Sam grinned back at him still rubbing his upper arm. "Nice to know the concerned citizenry would come to your aid, innit?"

Dean made a quick glance over his shoulder as they resumed walking, and then glared back at his brother.

Sam's face dropped the grin and said, "About that tooth..."

"DROP IT" Dean hissed, roughly pulling the mini-mart door open.

"Seriously dude, what if that guy had been possessed? He would have had you in a second!" Sam replied.

"DUDE!"

"I meant in a headlock, man! You can't let a thing like a toothache put you or me at risk, Dean. And it's not gonna go away until we fix it. You're going to a Dentist." Sam crossed his arms over his chest and blocked Dean from entering the candy isle.

Dean gave Sam an incredulous look, but huffed in agreement, adding, "You're such a bitch."

"And you're such a jerk" smirked Sam.

-xXxXx-

The library had a half a dozen phone books with dozens of listings for Dentists. "You gotta be shittin me," Sam nearly giggled when he spotted the name and quickly made an emergency appointment for his brother.

An hour later they pulled up to the office of Dr. Payne Auger, DDS.

"Perfect" Dean said with glum resolve.

Sam did giggle then. Through his broad grin he explained, "He really was the only one to advertise walk-in's welcome."

"Yeah, and I bet the name was just a coincidence, huh?"

"Name? Wha? OH, his first name "pain" and his last name being a spike-like drill you drive into stone—that?" laughed Sam. "Look I figured a guy with a name like that, that still goes into dentistry, well, he has to be good, right?"

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Dean griped as he climbed slowly out of the safety of his baby.

-xXxXx-

Dean stepped inside the Dentist's office after Sam, eyes wearily looking over its occupants. There was a sour-faced seven, maybe eight-year-old boy sitting in a chair next to his equally sour-faced mother. Dean immediately felt bad for the little guy, and offered up a sympathetic smile when the kid looked his way.

He turned green eyes back to his brother as Sam finished checking in. "Alright," Sam said as he walked back from the counter, "the Doc is running a little behind with his appointments, but the receptionist said the wait shouldn't be long."

"Great." Dean replied frowning, as he forced himself not to automatically grit his teeth. By instinct he chose to sit down in a seat closest to the front door. Sam's perplexed sigh sounded beside him as his little brother dropped into the chair on his left.

"Remember, I have longer legs than you." Sam leaned over and whispered threateningly, "You run, I _will_ catch you."

Dean was about to snap back, but the office door opened and a plump young woman with curly auburn hair appeared, clipboard in hand. "Tyler Weber?"

The sour-faced mother stood and grabbed her son's hand, but a conflict started when the boy refused to move from his chair. "Tyler, you get up from that chair right now, young man!"

"No!" Tyler cried, but his mother was having none of it, and with the determination and strength only a mother possessed, she hauled her son from the chair. "_Noooooo!_"

Dean watched with wide eyes as the screaming kid was dragged away by his mother, office door slamming shut after him. The older hunter slowly shifted his pale gaze to his little brother who proceeded to hunch in his seat and rub his hands together, a low and devious 'MUWHhhhaahah" escaping his lips. He grinned in such a convincingly evil way, Dean believed it should be illegal.

"Dude! That's freakin' creepy as hell, stop!" demanded Dean, leaning away from Sam's chair. Geez, his brother could be such a freak. For a split second, the older hunter had almost, _almost_ believed Sam was the one potentially possessed instead of biker guy earlier.

"I'm sorry, man," Sam replied in his irritating pity-party tone, straightening up with a considerably less evil grin. "But the way you were looking after that kid, you'd think you were next in line for some kind of torture."

"Yeah, well, maybe I am," Dean muttered darkly to himself, right leg niggling nervously.

Just then the sudden whir of something that sounded suspiciously like a mini drill started up, and a piercing scream followed.

"That's it!" Dean said, jumping up from his seat, but Sam latched onto his arm and forced him back down.

"I can't believe you're being such a baby about this!" Sam hissed, eyes flickering in embarrassment to the receptionist sitting behind the window acting like she was minding her own business. Her small smirk showed otherwise.

Dean said nothing further, just crossed his arms, slouched deep in his chair, and started humming Metallica.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and thought 'Whatever works for you, dude.'

-xXxXx-

Fifteen minutes passed rather uneventfully, and Sam couldn't have been happier when the office door finally opened up again. Dean's humming was seriously starting to grate on his nerves. And as the grumpy-faced little boy exited with his mom, the curly-haired attendant smiled over at them. "Dean?"

Sam held back his wicked grin as Dean tensed in his chair, fingers gripping onto the arm rests. "Dean, that's you," Sam chided seriously, eyes shining with hidden mirth. Dean shot him a look full of violent promises before heaving himself from his chair and stiffly making his way over to the door. Sam saw him flash the attendant a charming smile as the door swung shut.

Sighing, Sam slouched back in his chair and patted at his knees in boredom, eyes taking in the whole room now that he could focus. He stilled after a minute or so when he heard a deep, unfamiliar voice. It was muffled but still audible, and Sam belatedly realized the office door hadn't shut all the way. "So Dean, how are you today?"

"Phwine," Dean's voice replied flatly, considerably garbled by what Sam guessed were those cotton tubes they stuff in your mouth or the guard for the x-rays.

"Uhm-hm, and how's the weather?"

"Whulk hout awinwoh, henius," was Dean's irritated answer. Sam sniggered at Dean's remark.

"Good, good. So your tooth has been hurting, hm?"

"Whude, huy'uh hewuhl elwse woul' I he hu'r?"

'Oh, this'll be good thought,' Sam thought as he smirked to himself while the doctor went on asking questions, completely oblivious to Dean's snarky comments. Another chuckle escaped him and he caught the eye of the curious receptionist. Embarrassed, he grabbed the first magazine within reach and ducked his head sheepishly behind it, making a big show of clearing his throat. It was too bad he'd grabbed a copy of Woman's Day.

'Geez! Next time look before you grab,' he berated himself as he quickly traded the magazine for an Auto World, then settled back again to listen to Dean and the Dentist's conversation until he heard the whir of the drill, but his big brother didn't utter so much as a peep. "Whew," he sighed with a release of more tension than he'd realized he'd been holding.

-xXxXx-

Sam looked up from his idle magazine browsing when the door opened. "Finally," He muttered, and then froze. Dean stood at the threshold of the office door, a harsh pout in full effect; brows scrunched together, and shoulders hunched. But that wasn't the kicker; his left hand was up at shoulder level, fingers curled around one small red lollipop in neat plastic packaging.

There were a couple of seconds of silence before Sam's long and drawn out snort filled the room, quickly followed by "ha! _hahaha_!"

Dean maintained his unhappy pose a few moments longer before smirking smugly. His own chuckles joined Sam's noisy laughter. "I planned tha', ya know?"

Sam was gasping for breath, both arms curled around his stomach. "Dude... haha! I hate you... so much..."

Dean ambled over to his brother, smacking him on the shoulder. "Alrigh', don' kill yerself."

Sam wiped the tears at the corners of his eyes, and took a shuddering breath. "Where in the hell did you get a lollipop?"

Dean smiled widely, forgoing his usual ear-splitting grin since he didn't trust his face with one side of his mouth being uncomfortably numb. "The Doc, he's real nice. Only, he said I could'n eat it for a few more hours."

Sam grinned and shook his head as Dean gave his lollipop a meaningful look.

"Dude, I lef' my wallet in the car…could you?" Dean asked suddenly, brows popping up.

Sam gave him a puzzled look because Dean _never_ left his wallet in the car but not wanting to make a scene he reluctantly pulled his own out and flipped a card onto the counter.

As Sam stared down at the new credit card Dean had palmed to him this morning, he remembered why it was that he always applied for the cards and not Dean. _Francis Smallpeice_ stared back at him mockingly from the flimsy plastic. This explained why Dean had given him this new one only now; the sneaky bastard had been waiting for the perfect time for Sam to use it and see his little brother's horrified expression. And when Sam looked up from the card to make eye contact with Dean, the older hunter was grinning deviously, well, attempting to anyway.

Dean patted his brother on the shoulder and said, "Thanks, Francis, for helping me out here."

Sam glared back and said "UH, no problem" as he signed the receipt and passed it back to the receptionist. "I know you'd do the same for me."

-xXxXx-

"So," Sam asked as they were walking out to the car, "was that so bad?"

"Up yers," Dean returned, but smiled all the same, too relieved to have the ordeal over with to be upset.

Both of their doors slammed closed in unison and Dean started the Impala up. "Man, it feels like I have a fat lip," he grouched, examining himself in the rearview mirror.

Sam looked over, smirking faintly. "Well, just keep in mind that no matter how ugly you happen to become your baby will always be here for you."

Dean turned to him with soulful eyes. "Oh, Sammy, I'm touched!"

"Not me, the car!" Sam half-laughed, half-growled as he punched his brother's shoulder.

"Then you can forget about me sharing my lollipop with you," Dean groused, swatting Sam in the chest.

"Oh gross, spare me." Sam shot back as he grabbed his brother's hand and threw it away from him.

Dean huffed moodily as he put the car in reverse, but caught Sam's eye as he was shifting to drive. Sam smiled in amusement, eyes twinkling with thankfulness and affection. Dean smiled back, understanding and returning the look without needing the words.

Switching his eyes forward, he adjusted his rearview mirror. "Good-bye, Doctor Payne." He drawled before gladly peeling out of the small parking lot.

.

.

* * *

.

Okay, so, we hope you enjoyed our crazy Dentist story! Please offer any words of advice, we'd love to hear them.

Thanks for reading. We'll try and shell out some more stories as soon as we can, so please fuel our writing engines with your reviews! Also, throw out any "Everyday Winchester" ideas you'd like to see us write around and maybe we'll pick it out!

* * *


End file.
